Boom Sonic VS Megaman Volnutt
Description Two more light hearted versions of two blue robot fighting heroes duke it out! The Fight Sonic was running to foil Eggman's plans again like the usual, "Hey Eggman! Had enough of your robots already? I already got like, hm, 1..... 2...... 3". Eggman enraged said the following, "Argh! blasting hedgehog! I'll get you next time, with an evil robot! That can make me, evil sandwiches!" Sonic then facepalmed at the joke and proceeded to go home. But Sonic saw something strange, a boy in a blue suit or some kind, with brown hair. "Hey, that's pretty strange. I guess I'll go check it out." Sonic then speeded to the boy and approached him. "Hey you don't look like you belong here, who are you anyways?" Sonic questioned, as the boy was unsure what to do, he questions Sonic, "excuse me rat thing? But where am I." Megaman asked, as Sonic responded with, "R-r-rat? You don't know what a rat looks like do you? I'm a hedgehog get your facts straight!" Sonic then said with a strong emotion. The two then stood in front of each other. "I'm sorry, hedgehog, even though you do look a lot like a rat." as Megaman said, however though Sonic was still a bit salty due to the fact that he was being called a rat, "No no listen here, a rat! Have you seen one before? I'm a hedgehog! A rat is something else!" Sonic explained. Eggman then appeared and watched Volnutt and Sonic, "Ooh a fight? Gotta get my popcorn Mmm!" Sonic then got into a stance, "Listen here kid! You got some nerve to just call me a rat like that!" Sonic then exclaimed. "Look Hedgehog! I'm sure we can talk about this as this is very minor! Sonic then spin dashed into Megaman pushing him back. "Well looks like I don't have a choice, kinda of a stupid reason to fight anyways." Megaman then got into a fighting stance. Don't blink! ENGAGE! Music 1 Sonic speeds past Volnutt causing him to fall back onto his back, "You're too slow!" Sonic said. as he got interrupted by Megaman's buster. Which hit Sonic directly, Sonic then fell onto the ground as Volnutt took out blade arm and proceeded to slash Sonic, who dodges by kicking Volnutt in the face and extends it into a combo rushing at Megaman endlessly doing a homing attack as a last attack knocking Megaman onto the ground. "Man, this is way too easy, you're just like Eggman's other robots." Megaman then got up and pointed his buster at Sonic, "I wouldn't say that if I were you." he shot at Sonic who dodged once again. 50 Megaman then took out his machine buster and shot at Sonic at rapid speeds hitting Sonic, stunning him a bit. Megaman dashed at Sonic and kicked him up in the air doing a massive combo, and took out Grenade Arm shooting it at Sonic, the blue blur then realizes that he's screwed. "Oh..." BOOM! ''' Sonic was then sent flying in the air, Megaman took this as an opportunity, Megaman shoots with the Buster Cannon doing a set up with homing missiles that homes into the flying Sonic hitting him severely, Megaman then throws Crusher at Sonic electrifying him. '''40 Volnutt took out Grand Grenade and shot it at Sonic who did a homing attack into it, reflecting it as Megaman did a backflip to avoid the explosion. Volnutt then took out Spread Buster shooting bombs everywhere. "This will stop you!" Sonic then chuckled and spinned through the bombs and dashed into Volnutt damaging him. As he takes out his machine buster shooting at Sonic which some bullets hit Sonic. Volnutt then got up and took out the Active Buster. 30 as he shoots a missile to Sonic as he was near, hitting him. Megaman then took out Blade Arm and begun to slice up Sonic, and took out the Vacuum Arm, but Sonic was fast enough to roundhouse kick Megaman Volnutt stunning him. Sonic grabbed Megaman and threw him up in the air spindashing into him and proceeds to grab him while spin dashing hitting him multiple times ending it with a fist slam to the head. 20 Megaman Volnutt took out Drill Arm and drilled into Sonic while, Sonic was attempting to saw Megaman, the two were clashing, Spin Dash VS Drill Arm, as Sonic jumped back and kicked Volnutt in the head stunning him. 10 "Get ready for this!" Sonic then started to speed blitz Megaman ripping off his arms and legs one by one only leaving his torso and head. 5 seconds left! Sonic charged his spindash, and then blasted through MegaMan Volnutt. K.O! Megaman Volnutt then falls onto the ground lifeless as Sonic looks at it and shrugs. Aftermath "Huh, this fight somehow reminds me of a fanfiction, whatever." Sonic then walked away as Eggman looks at the dead MegaMan Volnutt pieces. This melee's winner is.... Sonic The Hedgehog! Theme Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees